1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to storage of sport utility vehicle roof panels or “T-tops”, and more specifically relates to a rack for storing the T-tops in a rear compartment of the vehicle during travel and for storage outside the vehicle.
2. Background Art
The roof on some consumer motor vehicles, such as sport utility vehicles, have what is commonly referred to as a “T-top”. The T-top gets its name from the “T” shaped roof of the vehicle. A vehicle with a T-top includes a central rail or bar, extending longitudinally with respect to the vehicle from a rear portion of the root to the area of the windshield. On either side of the bar, in areas above the doors and windows, are inserts which may be physically removed from the roof when desired. The inserts are commonly referred to as “T-tops”. Removing the I-tops substantially opens up the roof (with the exception of the longitudinally extending central bar). The T-tops may be of metal like the remainder of the roof, or may consist of a metal frame and a transparent or translucent plastic panel.
When removed from the vehicle, the T-tops require care in handling and storage. A vehicle equipped with a T-top is typically provided with vinyl sleeves or bags, into which the T-top inserts are intended to be placed when removed from the roof. But insertion of the I-tops into the sleeves is difficult and does not fully protect them in the trunk or cargo area of the vehicle. Even if protected by sleeves, the inserts, are usually subject to shifting within the trunk or cargo area of the vehicle, and are prone to damage due to impact with each other and with the vehicle's structure due to the motion of the vehicle.